This invention relates to energetic organic nitrate compounds and more particularly to triaminoguaniddine nitrate. ##STR1## has been found to be an extremely useful ingredient in gun propellants. Unfortunately, the prior art methods of producing TAGN have not been satisfactory. Conventionally, TAGN has been produced by the following reactions: ##STR2## However, these techniques require high purity starting ingredients including pure, anhydrous hydrazine. Although these reactions typically provide yields of up to 80%, the product quality is poor and usually requires an expensive recrystallization. Also, the TAGN crystals are too large to use as a propellant ingredient and therefore they must be mechanically size-reduced.